1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to animal husbandry, and more particularly to feeding racks. In a more specific manifestation, the invention pertains to a mobile rack optimally configured for feeding large and powerful animals such as bison and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal husbandry is a very old technology, certainly prior to any general written histories. Throughout the ages mankind has derived much benefit from animals, ranging from companionship and security from the trusted dog to sources of food and materials when in need. While pre-historic man is thought to have been a hunter and gatherer, reliance upon random events of nature has not been accepted by mankind. Instead, man has developed ways to keep and care for animals which provides synergistic benefit to both man and animal. This is referred to as animal husbandry, which is simply caring for the needs of animals.
While the field of animal husbandry is very broad, and pertains to many diverse species of animals, the present invention is much more directed to the care, and more particularly to the feeding, of very large and powerful animals. In the United States, prior to the European settlers, there were vast herds of bison that roamed the central plains. These animals are ideally adapted to the diverse and sometimes extreme climate, and are able to forage from grasses and other plants that grow naturally. However, these animals are very large and powerful, and have needs and requirements that are somewhat different from cattle. With the influx of Europeans, the bison was almost entirely replaced by cattle, many species which were imported from Europe. The techniques for caring for cattle were well understood by the Europeans, and the cattle were often thought to be more refined and bred.
Relatively recently, there has been a renewed interest in bison. People have learned that the natural processes which led to the selection of bison in the central United States were as a direct result of the suitability of the species for the environment. Furthermore, research of late has revealed that the products of bison, such as the meat, provide generally unexpected benefit to the health and well being of mankind. Furthermore, there is a large and growing consumer base which considers bison meat to be preferable to the meat derived from cattle.
With this renewed interest has come a desire to provide better care for these animals. However, these creatures are much different from most species of cattle. Bison have very powerful front shoulders, and are commonly larger and more powerful than cattle. Consequently, equipment as basic as feeders that are used for cattle may not be suitable for use with bison. In fact, ordinary cattle feeders are all too frequently damaged or destroyed when used with bison.
Exemplary of the prior art feeders is Monin, who in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,145 incorporated herein by reference for the teachings of feeders, illustrates a feeder having a generally cylindrical support configuration. This shape permits bales of any geometry to be loaded into the feeder from above. The bales will then drop, under the force of gravity, to the cylindrical supports below, where they are accessible by hungry animals. This arrangement provides relatively simple and only minimal handling by a ranch hand, while preserving the feed. Without some type of holder, the bales will directly contact the ground, where it is well known that they will spoil at an undesirably high rate. Unfortunately, with rigid supports the powerful bison are liable to destroy the feeder. While it may seem intuitive to simply strengthen the feeder itself, such as by manufacture from relatively heavier materials, this in turn leads to undesirable harm to the bison. Something has to give, whether it is the feeder or the bison.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,519 to Wilkinson incorporated herein by reference, illustrates an outer frame and flexible chains forming curved supports. This design provides greater flexibility and permits an animal to access the feeder without harm to either animal or feeder. However, the chains are less than optimal in the available movement. Motion within the feeder, such as an accidental bump from loading equipment, while the bales are being loaded or even during feeding, may result in the chains moving unevenly and may in turn result in the feed passing between the chains and from the feeder. Additional documents exemplary of the art and incorporated herein by reference include U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,752 by Rader and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,298 by Jones et al.